Married to a sociopath
by Directionervampirediariesgirl
Summary: Bonnie gets drunk at Caroline's party and ends up sleeping with Kai and wakes up married to him. When she finds out she has to wait a month before it can be annulled will she fall for kai in the process or will she still hate him for the person he is? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Decided to write a Bonkai fanfiction, it has been four years since i last wrote a TVd fan fiction. well hope you enjoy this... I want to thank my friend Ashley for helping me with this chapter all her amazing ideas helped and her editing...**

 **Bonnie's pov:**

I had gotten a text from Caroline telling me to come over to the Mystic Grill because she was throwing a celebration, which was usual for her to throw a party but anywho she was throwing this to take our minds off of what we had been through in the past few months. I sighed putting my phone in my back pocket and heading out the door. I ran into Elena on the way out.

"Aren't you going over to Damon's for the party?" I asked.

"Yeah, just changing my shirt." Elena replied.

Nodding I asked if I could catch a ride with her. Of course she didn't mind.

Once elena changed her shirt she grabbed her keys and we made our way over to the Mystic Grill.

"Bonnie, Elena you made it!" Caroline, expressed happily. Holding a glass of wine in her hand.

"Of course." Elena and I smiled.

Elena went to find Damon, while I talked with Caroline.

"So how you been Bon?" Caroline asked in a serious tone.

"I've been alright, still coping with everything but starting to go back to normal." I reassured her

"As long as Kai stays out of your life, it will be all good." She says taking a sip of wine.

'Yeah, totally agree with that but he somehow always shows up."  
The party was in full mode and I was actually having a good time until an annoying pest name Kai decided to come through the door. Damon stopped him.

"What are you doing here, Kai." Damon spat angrily.

"I wanted to come and join the party, it would have been nice to receive an invite.."

"Read between the lines Kai! Obviously no one wants you here." I spoke up.

"Aww that hurts Bon." Kai said, laughing.

"You should go home Kai, or whatever it is you do by yourself" Damon said, showing him the door.

"Nah I think I'll stay." he said, grabbing my drink out of my hand.  
Hey, that was mine you should've got your own! I said  
smirking at me he put it up to his mouth he then proceeded to drink what was left.. Licking his lips he said "thanks that was good, I think I'll grab some more, and while I'm at it let me get you another."  
"It's ok Kai I don't need anything from you, I can get it myself!" I retorted back. Ignoring my comment  
Kai winked at me and then headed towards the bar. and when he came back he held in his hands a glass of wine and some beer for himself. He handed me the glass with a smile that seemed somehow mischievous.  
I took it from him cautiously.

"Drink up,Bon Bon." He said, using the nickname I hate the most.

"What did you do to it?" I asked.

He frowned. "Nothing." he said.

I rolled my eyes and took a drink and soon I kept on drinking one after another and I was started to feel dizzy, I didn't see Kai anymore so he must of left.  
"Bonnie, I think you had enough." Elena said, taking the cup from me.

"Noo I want more." I whined, grabbing another glass.

After while i felt someone come up and sit next to me. "Enjoying the party." The figure said, slurring his words.

"Yes." I answered.

"You're very gorgeous." I said, blushing.

"Is that you talking or is that the alcohol." The figure asked.

"Just take the compliment, jerk"." I said, getting off the stool, losing my balance.

As the person caught me I looked up in the eyes of none other than Kai parker. His gaze was so intense I couldn't find myself able to look away. His eyes somehow seemed to hold a haunted and longing expression. Seconds passed by and I could no longer keep his gaze without feeling flustered, and as my cheeks seemed burn with heat, He then proceeded to break the silence with.

"You know you look beautiful when you blush."

I didn't know how to respond to that.. So he stated "what, my good looks must have rendered you speechless or something?" I stated, " how about you put those good looks to the dance floor!" Pulling his hand with me he followed with no hint of dissatisfaction, and we lit up the dance floor with our crazy movements and pent up frustrations that we had for one another, and For once I was able to enjoy myself without a care in the world. I was beyond drunk and everything else was a fuzzy memory after that.

The next morning A headache was present and it was creeping its way from the back of my neck all the way to my temple, I was still half asleep and trying to collect my thoughts, but I was comfortable and warm. This feeling was helping ease my headache. As I lay in my bed content with the warmth I breathed in a very enjoyable scent that was able to put my mind more at ease. As I was about to drift back off to sleep I realized something strange. I could feel and hear a heartbeat that was not my own drumming loudly in my ears, and the sound of steady breathing next to me. I soon realized I wasn't dreaming and as I opened my eyes fully, I was able to recognize what this comfortable feeling was. I was nestled in the arms of Kai, I laid there in shock for a few seconds that seemed like an eternity, and finally once I was able to snap out of it. I attempted to leave his embrace but he only pulled me in closer and without his knowledge he started to siphon my magic from me. i started to feel suffocated,but he only pulled me in closer..

"Kai wake up, you're hurting me." I managed to yelp

I got nothing and then sleepily he groaned "mmm five more minutes.." He then squeezed me so tight it was as if I was .."Kai get up, or I will make you." I spat out.  
Finally he seemed to awaken and said  
"Bonnie what are you doing in my apartment, if you wanted to come and visit all you had to do was ask." He smirked.

"Kai, you are in my dorm room, and in my bed!" I said as I started to get frustrated.

"What the hell happened last night?" Kai said whilst looking around my room and then coming to the realization that the only thing between us was my comforter. He then looked down at his hand and noticed a silver band.

As he searched for the right words and jumbled through his memories from last night he suddenly got a suspicious look on his face which was then completely overtaken by a look of shock as he turned various shades of bright Scarlett.

"What is it, tell me?" I asked, hoping he remembered something.

"Sorry I got nothing." He told me as he smirked.  
frowning out of frustration I said.  
"Kai this is serious, we need to fix this like now!" I yelled, grabbing my shirt and putting it over my head.

" I don't see the problem." he says, slipping his shirt on. I tried not to stare at his toned chest.

"I do, I'm married to a sociopath." I spat out quickly.

"That hurts." His face fell a little at my response

I proceeded by saying " close your eyes and turn around, I need to find my pants, and If you peek at me I will kill you!"

Kai responded with "it's not like there is much to look at" while chuckling.. After I was dressed I turned around and noticed that he was still sitting there... " what are you doing ? " I said,

Kai then said with a huge grin plastered on his face " I don't know where my pants are."

Sighing I said " fine,cover up while I look!"

After a few minutes of my hectic searching, finally Kai started laughing uncontrollably and then pulled his pants from out behind my pillow... He then said " look what I found, I guess they were behind me the whole time..." He slipped his pants on.

"I'm serious, lets go." I said dragging him with me.

We went down to the local courthouse and went inside.

"May I help you?" The secretary asked.

"Yes, we need to see the judge about getting a marriage annulled." I said, impatiently and flustered.

"I'm sorry ma'am but Judge Cox doesn't get back in town for another month." She says, looking apologetic.

"Dammit." I muttered.

"Looks like you're stuck with me, cheer up Bon I'll make it worth your while." Kai, smirked.

I rolled my eyes and left the building now next on the agenda was I had to tell my friends, That was going to be a lot of fun.

 **Please review and let me know what you thought...**

 **wolflover1989!**


	2. Chapter 2 PLEASE READ !

**Hey readers,**

 **Sorry this isn't an update I just wanted to let you all know that i have been really sick, I have no idea what's wrong with me...All i know is my red and white blood cell count is high but i am writing towards the chapter each day.**

 **Wolflover1989!**


End file.
